An Angel From Heaven
by shinigami195
Summary: Duo is a little boy and having trouble on Earth. He wants out, but an oh-so-familiar face appears as an angel...... Yaoi alert! Oooo yah! Only the best!


An Angel From Heaven

Disclaimer: I'm afraid this is the place where I tell you that I don't own any of the characters in this fic. :p

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at him. What a pathetic boy." thought an angel, as he watched, from the sky, a young boy beeing bullied and beaten because of the way his hair was set; in a long braid.  
A spirit intercepted his thoughts. "Don't be too harsh on him, my boy. You were once like him yourself."   
"Yes, Lord, I know, but not any longer."  
"No, Heero, you are right about that. That is why I am sending you to back. Back to living civilization, back to Life. You've changed so very much and now you are ready to use that change to help others."  
"No, no Lord, please. Not again."  
"No worries, Heero. This will not be permanent. I just need you to visit this young boy a few times, the one you were watching. He has been harassed so much, he is thinking irrashonally. He wished he no longer has to live the life chosen to him. You, Heero, must see him, and tell him that he has a reason to be. Tell him that if he does not keep on living, the world could tremble terribly, and fall to pieces."  
"But, my Lord..."  
"No but's Heero. I need you. You are the only one who know's what he must do, for you went through the exact same thing yourself."  
"Sumi masen. But how did you know?" the angel asked.  
"Heero, don't ever think that I was not watching over you, that I was not leading you, that I was not with you during everything you went through. Sadly, you hardly ever listened to what you knew was right, you followed your mind, not your heart. That is why you are here, now, with us Heero. Up here, watching over everything that happens to the living. I am very sorry Heero, but wouldn't you feel better if you could help someone, and turn them away? You can prevent this boy from making some of the same mistakes you did, Heero."  
"Alright, my Lord." The angel bowed.  
  
***  
"Oi! Watch where you're going!"  
Duo Maxwell was hurdled to the pavement as someone crashed into him on the busy boulevard. Three red apples fell out of a bundle he had made with his shirt, and he scurried to pick them up before anyone saw him.  
"Gomen, I wasn't paying any attention. Here let me help you," said small boy with moss green hair and green eyes of fire, the one he had bumped into. He picked up one of the apples and handed it to the other boy. Duo snatched it out of his hand and put it into his shirt, looking at the other boy with suspicion.  
"I've never seen you here before," Duo squeeked.  
"Ahh, well I just arrived. What's your name?" asked the little boy.  
"I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell! Where do you live? I live in the abbey across the street."  
"I don't really live anywhere. I have no parents or relatives."  
"Well then you can come stay with me! Let's go and play!" Duo gave a wide grin, and the other boy couldn't help but smiling back. Duo took off running, and the other boy followed, avoiding the traffic on the street, while Duo simply ran through it all, almost being hit by five or six cars.  
When they got to the abbey, Duo showed the other boy into his small room. " I've never had anyone to play with before! I was so lonely. I hate being alone, but now that your here, I'll never be alone again!"  
As the two boys sat down, the newcomer asked, "Duo, why is your hair so long?"  
"Because I like it that way! Come on, lets play!"  
  
***  
  
Over the next two weeks, the two boys had fun by playing cops and robbers, and running around the streets like animals, while playing zoo. Sure enough, however, five boys came up to Duo and the other boy after the first week, and tormented Duo. " Hey, boys, look who it is! Little Miss Maxwell! Oh, and how are you today Miss? Ready for some pounding, kisama?!" The oldest boy of the five took a huge swing at Duo, but Duo's new friend grabbed the older boy's arm and put it into an arm-lock. The four other boys ran off, leaving the oldest with the two young boys.  
"Please, please, don't hurt me!" cried the old boy.  
"Only if you swear never to come within ten feet of Duo again, you baka."  
"Gomen! I swear! I SWEAR!"  
After that incident, Duo had huge admiration for the other boy, and wanted to be just like him. ~ _Oh, no, Duo. You don't want to be like me. Please, never become like me._~ prayed the moss green haired boy.  
One night, the green eyed boy was crying in his sleep, and woke up sweating and in a state of shock. ~ _Oh no, not now. I haven't taught him enough, Lord. You haven't given me enough time. Please, please let me stay longer. I need to stay. He needs me, and I need him._~  
That very night, the boy with green hair and eyes was sent up to the roof of the abbey.  
"Can't I just say goodbye to him, my lord?"  
"Certainly."  
Duo suddenly came running up the steps. " What are you doing up here? Its the middle of the night!"  
"Gomen, forgive me, Duo."  
"What? What about?"  
"I'm sure we'll see each other again."  
"What? No. No! You can't leave me!" Heero started to drift into the air.  
"I'm sorry Duo! I have no control over this."  
"Don't leave me! Don't go! I don't even know your name!"  
" It's Heero!"  
~ _Heero, the angel boy_.~ thought Duo.  
"Duo, I promise we'll see each other again! Don't forget about me! Ai shiteru! Ja ne!" Heero reached out his hand to Duo, who took it and refused to let go until Heero was too high in the air for him to reach. Heero disappeared into the night sky, and Duo was left crying on the rooftop under the stars.  
" God? Can you hear me God? Please bring him back to me! I would sell my sould to the devil to see him again!"  
  
*** TEN YEARS LATER***  
  
"Ahh, good work, pal. We destroyed that base with no problem at all." said a five-teen year old boy with long braided brown hair. " So what's you name?"  
" Heero, Heero Yuy."  
~ _Heero, the angel boy_~" Heero hun? Well, I'm duo! The God of Death! Yes, the Shinigami himself!"~_Thank you, God._~  
_Lord in Heaven, hear my prayer..._

Hope you liked it!

Mission Complete (??? I know * sweatdrop *, cheeeeesy)  
  



End file.
